The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior an against the present disclosure.
In a communication system, data may be coded for transmission over a communication channel in order to reduce the errors caused by the communication channel. The data coding may be performed in the units of code blocks, where a size of each code block may range from a minimum code block size to a maximum code block size according to a predetermined communication standard. In some applications based on a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) standard, a batch of data, or also referred to as a transport block, may be fit into one code block when a size of the transport block plus a predetermined number of cyclic redundancy check (CRC) bits is not greater than a maximum code block size of 6144 bits. However, when a size of the transport block plus the predetermined number of CRC bits is greater than the maximum code block size, the transport block may be segmented into a plurality of code blocks. A segmentation threshold may be used to determine whether a transport block is to be segmented into multiple code blocks.
The encoded code blocks may be transmitted using physical recourses allocated based on a physical recourse unit defined by a predetermined number of sub-carriers, transmission time interval (TTI), and/or spatial multiplexing layers. In some applications based on the LTE standard, a physical recourse unit includes two resource blocks that in total correspond to 12 sub carriers and a TTI of 1 millisecond (ms) or 14 orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) symbols.